


After All This Time DVD Extras - Breaking the Fourth Wall Part II

by darth_stitch



Series: After All This Time [9]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fili and Kili are Stubborn Cusses too, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smashing the Fourth Wall Into Smithereens, Thorin is a Stubborn Cuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Stitch's Thorin Muse responds to a reader's reaction.  And as usual, he's an idiot.  A majestic one, to be sure.  And of course, Fili and Kili won't be standing for that.</p><p>A "DVD Extra" to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/728283">After All This Time - Old Loves and Faded Romances</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	After All This Time DVD Extras - Breaking the Fourth Wall Part II

**Author's Note:**

> You'll note that my Fili and Kili Muses seem to be the worst instigators of my Bagginshield Plot Bunnies. All I can say is that they really, REALLY want Bilbo to be their second uncle!

 

[ ](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/image/44814252952)

_This is not up for discussion._

_The… Hobbit…. is best left alone with a fond memory and I will **not** hear anything further said about this matter._

\- Thorin Oakenshield

Tagged: [Thorin Oakenshield](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/Thorin-Oakenshield), [bagginshield](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/bagginshield), [wtf are you doing thorin???](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/wtf-are-you-doing-thorin%3F%3F%3F), [muses answering questions](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/muses-answering-questions), [omgwtfhbbq](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/omgwtfhbbq), [thorin is a stubborn cuss](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/thorin-is-a-stubborn-cuss), .

 

_**The Readers, obviously, reacted not very well to our Majestic Idiot's Commentary. _ **And naturally, Fili and Kili were not about to let this slide!**_  
** _

 

  1. [](http://dragons-bones.tumblr.com/) [dragons-bones](http://dragons-bones.tumblr.com/) said:  *headdesk* 
  2. [](http://deliriumoverdelusion.tumblr.com/) [deliriumoverdelusion](http://deliriumoverdelusion.tumblr.com/) said:  *keens quietly into the night* 



  
**Wait, wait, wait - THAT DWARF SMITH WAS UNCLE THORIN?!!!**  
  
 _Oh sweet Mahal.  I should’ve known it.  Bilbo said you sort of look like his smith, enough to be his son…_  
  
 **Well, family resemblance and all that, after all.**  
  
 _Try not to puff up too much, little brother, we haven’t time to buy you new clothes, you know._  
  
 **Never mind that!  What are we going to do about Uncle Thorin?**  
  
 _Do?  Who says we should be doing anything?_  
  
 **Fee, I absolutely refuse to stand by like this while Uncle Thorin has his head up his arse and Uncle Bilbo pines away for his Not Actually Lost Love.  It’s not on!**  
  
 _It’s not our place -_  
  
 **Do you or do you not want to see Uncle Thorin and Uncle Bilbo happy?**  
  
 _Yes.  They both deserve happiness.  All right, little brother.  Let’s do this.  And … “Uncle” Bilbo?_  
  
 **I like him.  And he makes the best cakes EVER.  And he’s a… what do these folk call him…. a BAMF!  Yes!  He’ll be good for Thorin.**  
  
 _Do you even know what BAMF stands for?_  
  
 **It means Uncle Bilbo.**  
  
 _Point taken, little brother.  All right, gentlefolk, don’t fret.  We’ll do something about this.  Apologies for our uncle - unfortunately, he can get rather stubborn about things._  
  
 _Fili_ and **Kili!**


End file.
